


Not An Incomplete Story

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fanfiction, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds AO3, and ends up getting more than he bargained for when he realizes the writer of a short fic he likes is closer than expected....</p><p>My 100th Destiel fic! Yay me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not An Incomplete Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beginte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beginte/gifts), [TalesFromPerdition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesFromPerdition/gifts), [universalromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalromance/gifts).



> For Beginte (False Advertising), TalesFromPerdition (Love It Or List It) and universalromance (Show Me How To Love), the authors of three wonderful stories that have - hopefully just for now – stalled, and are among the very best Destiel stories out there.

Castiel is an Angel of the Lord, and angels are (as he has told Sam and Dean repeatedly) above such petty little things as human emotions. And yet....

And yet this fan fiction thing has him enthralled. Of course he had known that people wrote such things about the Winchesters, and he had been with the brothers on and off for years, so of course these people also wrote about him too. He had read the Supernatural books and enjoyed them, although the unwritten ones were... well, they had him doing things with Dean that were quite impossible.

Well, physically they were possible – even that thing with the cucumbers (1) – but Dean is as straight as an arrow. He would never... well, he would never, full stop.

Except that this site he has found, AO3, enables people to write their own stories, and someone called 'DW1979huntermann' had written a short fic that the angel finds charming. He reads it again.:

'A Castiel Alphabet

Air-quotes – so last century!  
Blue – oh his Father, those eyes!  
Cute – and that smile!  
Dorky – the nerd look that only works for him.  
Enthusiastic – he tackles human crap like it's some sort of wonderful experience.  
Friendly – he likes everyone, but loves only the Righteous Man.  
Great-hearted – always trying to be good, despite the setbacks.  
Head-Tilt – what is the superlative of sweetest thing?  
Iron Man – that naked chest – wowsers!  
Jurassic – because he remembers the dinos. Personally.  
Knowing – he knows everything except modern culture.  
Lustful – that look he sometimes gives Dean is predatory.  
Manly – I've seen him in the showers, so trust me on this one!  
Novak – because he could look like anyone, yet he always chooses Jimmy Novak. Thank Chuck!  
Offbeat – he doesn't get humanity, but he tries.  
Possessive – just because the hand-print has vanished doesn't mean Dean isn't still his.  
Quirky – because no-one who looks like that should be sexy.  
Rough – seriously, does his hair always look like that?  
Smity – that look he gets when women get too near his Dean.  
Trench-coat – how can he make a flasher accessory fashionable?  
Unimaginable – all that power, yet he is still just Cas.  
Valiant - he would die for Dean, and often has.  
Winged – but not a dick (though Dean would like to check that one again).  
Xenial – he is so alien, and yet more than human.  
Yawning – the tired look that makes someone (Dean) want to hug him.'

Castiel wonders at one, for obvious reasons, but still writes a short comment saying how much he likes the work. He also asks the more obvious question, as he notes several others have before him, before he logs off and goes to bed.

+~+~+

The next evening, Castiel's comment has been answered:

'No zee, because Castiel is incomplete without his Dean.'

He smiles at that, and responds:

'Dean is a wonderful human being, but there is no way he could really fall in love with a socially awkward aeons old angel. He likes women.'

He checks back half an hour later to find that there is already a reply:

'Some of the earlier fics say he's 'Cas-sexual'. Maybe it's women and a certain angel?'

Castiel smiles wistfully, and replies at once.

'It would be nice if that were true', he types. 'By the way, I do not recall ever reading or experiencing a scene in which Dean sees Castiel in the shower?'

He leaves the tab open, and sure enough a notifier clicks up after just five minutes.

'That time when he thought he was alone all day, and took so long a shower that he used all the hot water.'

Castiel's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He remembers that from a few months ago, and the strong flush on Dean's face when he had come back unexpectedly to find the naked angel putting his clothes into the washing-machine. He knows that Chuck has never written about that. He types rapidly:

'How did you know that? It is not in any of the stories online.'

He is still staring in confusion at the screen when there is a distinct “oh fuck!” from somewhere in the bunker. Sam is still out for his run, which means it must be......

Castiel grins, and logs off. Using his mojo to remove his clothes – he does not wish his prey to have time to escape – he pulls on his dressing-gown and hurries down the corridor. Sure enough, Dean is hurrying out of his room, dressed and holding his car keys, clearly intent on making a run for it.

“Dean!”

Castiel notes that the freckles stand out even more when the hunter blushes. And the look of guilt on that face – the angel must have been blind to have missed it.

“I... I can explain...” he begins.

“I am taking a shower”, Castiel grins. “How about you being the 'zee' that completes me?”

The look on the Righteous Man's face is like a kid who has had all his Christmases – or perhaps in Dean's case, his pies – come at once. He lets out an unintelligible noise, and meekly follows the angel down the corridor. The little noises he puts out as they walk are so cu... endearing.

+~+~+

Sam Winchester is annoyed. And it is not that all the fuses in the place have tripped again. The Bunker may not be far from Lebanon, but they still have a rule which is, do not bring sleeping partners to the place. Considering how awful his brother is when it comes to following rules in general, Dean has generally been good at this one.

Until today, evidently. Dean is wearing that loopy 'I just got laid' look on his face as he sits at the kitchen table. And he is wearing only his dressing-gown, which means that the girl must still be in the place. Ugh! Sam guesses that Castiel must have found him – hopefully during the sex - and got pissed, hence the fuses.

The younger Winchester's long diatribe against his brother's sleeping habits is however stopped in its tracks when Castiel himself comes into the kitchen. That in itself is not unusual; the angel likes the cooler room, though he is not allowed to operate any equipment here after The Incident With The Pop-Tarts. No, what is unusual is that Castiel is wearing Dean's other dressing-gown. And, Sam quickly realizes, nothing else. 

The angel walks over to his brother and places his hand at the side of Dean's head, the hunter leaning into the embrace. Sam stares in shock.

“Uh, you guys?” he splutters eventually. “Something you like to tell me?”

“Nope”, Dean says, looking goofily at the angel. “Work it out for yourself.”

“I achieved coitus with your brother in the shower”, Castiel says calmly. “Twice.”

Sam steps back in shock.

“Cas”, Dean says mildly, “don't call it that.”

“What should I call it then?” the angel asks.

Sam Winchester will never forget his brother's next two words, mainly because he nearly faints when he hears them.

“Making love!”

Parallel universe. It must be. It's the only explanation.

Or perhaps not, as they are now making out right in front of him. Sam all but throws the food onto the nearest surface and flees for the darkest, deepest recesses of the Bunker he can find.

+~+~+  
Notes:  
1) Come on, Dean eating a salad? How likely is that?


End file.
